Luck 'o the Irish
by BrownieMelody
Summary: People from Ireland immigrate to America to-duh! Start a new life. jeese, don't you people know anything about history...
1. Disclaimer and little big Authors Note

Here's a new story that I wrote a while ago. I don't plan on continuing it more than the chapters I have previously written, but I dunno. Ever since I started school and have been learning all about this time period, I've been more and more interested in immigrants.  
  
Hey, did you know that there was a vaudeville singer named Jenny Lind. Guess what her nickname was? Go on, guess. C'mon it's no fun if you don't guess!  
  
Jack-just tell us already goddammit!!  
  
Ok ok, THE SWEDISH NIGHTENGALE!!! I swear, it's in my history book under live performances. Also in that chapter is all about Joseph Pulitzer and William R. Hearst and how papers cost only a penny.it was freakin hilarious.my good friend known as Stunner and I were almost hysterical in class.Mr. Szevery thought we were kinda deranged I think.  
  
Anyways, this Authors note is turning into a whole chapter by itself.so HELL, I'll make it one.  
  
DISCLAIMER- I own nothing. Except for the plot of course, and any of the characters that have an Irish accent.oh oh oh, and I own.wait..nothing again. Oh well!  
  
NOW GO READ MY STORY PLEASE!!!!!! 


	2. Off the Boat and OntoAmerica?

"Och, here we are." Said Ashling. She looked out across the harbor getting her first glimpse of America-hoping to find life and happiness. "Come on, Alannah, Kevin, Cara. If you don't get off now, the boat will turn around and take you right back to Ireland."  
  
"Good." huffed 10 year old Cara, "I cannea see why we came here in the first place. It's so..."  
  
"American." finished Alannah.  
  
"Now, come on," said Kevin. "It cannea be that bad. It's America-the land of opportunity."  
  
"Yeah, the opportunity to see how much better Ireland is," Cara mumbled.  
  
"Hey, we know it's not Ireland, but then now, what is? We've gotta give the land a chance." Ashling urged. "Now come on, lets go."  
  
They bustled down the walkway pushing there way through the crowd. They walked down the street to the apartment they had been given by a friend in Ireland. When they reached the building however, Ashling's heart sank. It was in the middle of Manhattan and Brooklyn-right by the bridge. She took the key and opened the door to their flat. The room was dark and dirty and smelled of rotten cabbage. In the corner lay two empty beds and a table, but that was all.  
  
"Ok, I've seen the land of opportunity, cannea we go home now?" asked Cara.  
  
''We are home," Kevin sighed.  
  
Ashling walked over and set her suitcase on the bed.  
  
"Hey, come on now! It's not as bad as it looks! Here,"  
  
She opened her suitcase and took out 3 pictures and hung them on the wall. Then she opened the window and pulled up the shade, letting the light flow in.  
  
"See, it's not that bad," she coaxed. "We'll make do."  
  
After a long day of cleaning, scrubbing, dusting, airing, and washing, they were very tired.  
  
"Ok, now, time for ye youngins ta get ta bed now," Ashling said finally.  
  
And with that she got the younger girls nightgowns out of their suitcases, layed a blanket on the beds and put the girls to bed. She and Kevin then went and sat out on the fire escape.  
  
"Och, Kevin. I dinnea know it was gonna be this hard," Ashling sighed. She put her head down as a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Whist! Come now. None of that! What would our dear mum have to say aboot that?" Kevin said as he pulled his sister close to him. He patted her red head of curls as he said, "Tomorrow we'll go out and look for jobs. I was lookin round when we were a walkin here, an I saw many a sign saying 'Help Wanted'."  
  
That slightly cheered Ashling up. "C'mon now," Kevin continued. "Lets go ta bed. We'll worry about the rest of it tomarrow." _____________________________  
  
Ok, how is it? Please tell me, I have very low self-esteem since my last Bio test. *curses Mr. G under her breath*  
  
REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD A HAPPIER PLACE!!! 


	3. Enter Brooklyn Boys

Oh, too quick for you I be. Speaking I am like Yoda. Chapter more coming soon if review you do. Stop talking like this I can't. Deep shit I be in now.  
  
Ok.sorry for that momentary lapse of sanity.they pop up at the most inconvenient times.  
  
*singing a la Broadway*  
  
Let's goooooo, on with the-SHOW!  
  
"Any luck?" Alannah asked her brother as he walked in the door the next day. He looked tired and disheveled as he flung himself into the chair.  
  
"Naw, not today darling," Kevin replied wearily. "But I'm sure your sista found somethin."  
  
That was not the case however. Ashling was having the same problem Kevin was. Yes there were plenty of jobs around, but no one would hire them because they were Irish. It's sad yet true, but the prejudice was undeniable. Ashling was walking home when she saw a big crowd of guys ahead. She started to walk through the crowd when one of them spoke up and said,  
  
"Now what do we have heah boys?"  
  
Faces turned to see whom the boy was talking about. Then he jumped down off the rail and walked over to Ashling.  
  
"Hey doll face," he started. "What's going on?"  
  
A smug smirk covered the boys face. She didn't like the look of the boy.  
  
Ashling tried to walk right around the boy, who seemed to be the leader of the band of the rest of them. The leader however, stopped her.  
  
"Where you goin? Let me introduce myself. Da names Spot Conlon."  
  
The boy gave a little bow. The crowd laughed a little. Ashling's eyes flamed. Her inner Irish roots were starting to take over. Her temper was building up. She knew that if she didn't get out then, she'd let it loose. She tried to walk around the Spot character, but again, he stopped her.  
  
"C'mon," he smirked. "Wheres da fire? Why don't we talk a while?" Catcalls and whoops came from the crowd.  
  
Again Ashling just tried to push her way around Spot. Unsuccessfully of course.  
  
"Hey, don't you know who I am?" he asked flashing a smile.  
  
"Yes! I reckon I ken who you happen to be!" Ashling snarled at Spot. He was taken aback, "Yer some famous street rat I suppose. Well I got some news for you then." She was just getting started," I don't care if you're the King of England- GET OUT OF MY WAY!"  
  
And with that, Ashling pushed her way around Spot, who spun around and grabbed her arm and said," No one, NO ONE, talks to Spot Conlon like that."  
  
Ashling turned around, as cool as can be, and as sweetly and politely as her voice could be, she replied, "I believe I just did. Good day sir."  
  
With that, she gave a little curtsied, turned around, flicked her fiery hair behind her, and headed straight home, not once looking back to see the reaction. She was too busy blowing off steam so her siblings wouldn't worry about what had happened.  
  
_________________  
  
"Did you find a job?" Kevin asked as Ashling walked into the room.  
  
"Nay, you?" she countered.  
  
"No, but I have an idea to what I could do. I could sell newspapers." Kevin suggested. "I saw a bunch of guys doing it today, and they make a fair pay."  
  
"That sounds promising, but what could I do?" Ashling asked.  
  
"You could sell papers too," suggested Alannah. "I'm old enough to stay here by myself with Cara..."  
  
"I donnea ken that's a good idea.." started Ashling.  
  
"Come on!" Cara said. "We need the money!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I think they can handle it by themselves," Kevin said winking at his sisters. "Besides, we only sell during the morning."  
  
"Och, ok, as long as you two lasses stay inside."  
  
"Yes!" the younger girls cried.  
  
"OK, I'll go try and find one of them newsboys, and ask them where they get their papers from," Kevin said as he was walking out the door. __________________________  
  
Please review!!  
  
Hey now.time for Shout Outs!!  
  
Sapphy- You're my only reviewer so far!!! *Grabs Sapphy in a suffocating hug* Thanks about the bio test!!! Oh, lordy.I gots so much homework to do-  
  
AHHHHHH!!! *being chased by evil Algebra II and history books*  
  
SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Announcer-What will happen next? Will Brownie get away from the evil school books? Will she be eaten alive and never be seen again? Tune in next time to find out!!! (Or just review.that always works too!!) 


	4. The Luck of the Irish

SHOUT OUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hey everyone!! I have a question-Why doesn't italics show up when I load my stories? I know that other authors use italics, but it won't work for me!!  
  
ARRRRRRGGGGG!!!!!  
  
*screams frusteratedly at computer*'  
  
Why? WHY?!  
  
Hills of Eire: Thanks for the hint!! I dunno about the spelling of  
the name, I just got it off of Baby Names.com and it meant something  
like "strength" or "beauty" or something-that's cool that your family  
is Irish, my story must seem really stupid to an expert like you!!!  
  
Fivefold (or Cabby?): I'M SO SORRY FOR FORGETING YOU!!!  
  
*runs over and showers fivefold with flowers, chocolates, and-  
Spot?*  
  
Spot: What's goin on heah?  
  
I think than fanfiction.com wouldn't load your review yet (it was too  
early or something). Sooooooo-I'll make this shout out twice as long  
to make up for it!!! *Evil grin* Ok, first of all, I am very sorry to  
hear about your perverted bio teacher. (They are SO weird sometimes!)  
Secondly, I like sugar too!!! *Bounces up and down in chair* and  
lastly,  
  
Randomness in cool!!! Seriously, my friend was just talking to me  
yesterday about being completely random! Oh the irony. . .anyways, I'm  
starting to get a little random so I'd better stop now before its too  
late!!!!!!!!  
  
Sapphy: *sighs* you saved me!! *looks scornfully at pile of ashes that was moments ago evil blood- sucking books*  
  
Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you  
Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you  
Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you  
Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you  
Thank you Thank you!!  
  
Gryffin: Oh. My. Gosh. *light bulb flashes above head* You just  
gave me a great idea!! I have been having the WORST writers block  
forever on this story, and now I know how to continue it!!! (hee hee  
hee!!) Thanks SOOOOOOOOO much!!! I'm glad you like it so far. I  
like your story too!!!  
  
A/N- Ok everyone, here's the last chapter I have pre-written for this story. I AM going to continue it, but I DON'T know when the heck I will be writing again. This weekend's Homecoming (GO MUSTANGS!!!!), and so it's pretty busy. BUT, I do have Monday off-so maybe I'll write then-  
  
GET ON WITH IT!!! (a la Monty Python)  
  
Ok ok, so here's the story like I said, but I'm warning you it's a little corny-  
  
GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jeese- ok, here it is!!!!  
  
. WARNING:  
The following story is rated "P" for predictability and pathetic- ness. Reader discretion is advised due to Mary-Sue-ish jokes, plot twists, and lines. The author will not be held responsible misuse of the story and advises that no one reads it!! -j/k of course  
  
~ "UP, UP. Everybody up. Sell them papes! The presses are rollin'." Kloppman yelled. It was his way of waking the newsies up. Jack climbed out of bed, rubbing his eyes wearily.  
  
"Hey, Spot! Ya betta get up! We've gotta longer walk than you do to our distribution center." Jack said, nudging Spot. Spot had to stay the night at the Manhattan house because he went to Medda's that night with them.  
  
''Yeah, yeah, I'm up," Spot mumbled. Any other time, Spot would of hit anyone who woke him up that early, but he was too tired.  
  
After they had gotten ready, they started walking to get their papes.  
  
"Anyways, I forgot ta tell ya last night," Spot said. "Yesterday, dere was did broad, awe man she was a doll...anyways, I was like 'what do we got heah boys?' and she was, awe man was she mad. I tell ya she's got this fiery red hair, and eyes that could kill..."  
  
"That's nice Spot, anyways, dis new guy I met yesterday, Kevin, he says he want's to be a newsie. So I says ta him, I says: 'shua, if ya got what it takes." Jack said.  
  
He and Spot were laughing together when Kevin and Ashling turned the corner to the distribution area. He hadn't known where the Brooklyn one was, so he just came to the Manhattan one.  
  
"Hey, Ashling, there's that guy I told you aboot, Cowboy," Kevin motioned to Jack for his sister to see. "Here, I introduce ya."  
  
They walked over to Jack, who had already got his papes, and was sitting on the sidewalk reading. Kevin walked up and said,  
  
"Hey, Jack,"  
  
"Heya Kevin, who's this?" he said as Jacks eyes shifted to Ashling.  
  
"This is my sister Ashling, Ashling-Jack Kelly," Kevin introduced.  
  
"Pleased ta meet cha!" Jack said taking her hand and kissing it. "Let me introduce you two ta my friend, he is da leader of the Brooklyn newsies."  
  
With that, Spot walked down the steps to Jack and the others.  
  
"Hey doll face," Spot said when he caught a glimpse of Ashling.  
  
"You," Ashling snarled. She hated being called doll face. Her eyes flamed. "So your the leader of the Brooklyn newsies are ye?"  
  
"Do you two ken each other already?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Spot," jack said warningly, "Spot, dis isn't dat goil you were talkin about, is it?"  
  
"Aye, we've met before! I should say so!" rebuked Ashling. Kevin sensed trouble in her sister. Jack the same with Spot.  
  
"We had a lil run into yesterday, right doll face?" Spot sweetly said. He flashed that smile of his again.  
  
"Uh, oh" Kevin thought. "That's twice now he's called her doll face, it won't be long now..."  
  
Too late though. Ashling pulled her fist back and hit Spot square in the nose.  
  
"I told you I dinnea like bein called 'doll face'. Good day sir." and with that she walked around him, her brother, and Jack (who was laughing), went up to the center, laid down a coin and said calmly, "30 papers please."  
  
Spot, after he focused on what had just happened, turned around and walked right up to Ashling and stared her right in the face.  
  
"No one hits Spot Conlon and gets away with it. Not even a goil." He spat at her.  
  
Kevin walked up and pushed his way between the two of them.  
  
"Come now, she's only a lass, in cannea have hurt that badly," Kevin said cheekily. "But of course, she is Irish..."  
  
Spot snorted and walked away. Just as he was about to start to sell, Ashling called out and said, "Oh by the way Spot, I was a wonderin if Kevin and I could sell in your district tomarrow."  
  
Spot just walked away.  
  
"You're lucky Spot didn't soak ya right then and there," Jack said to Ashling as they were walking away.  
  
"The luck 'o the Irish!!" Kevin exclaimed.  
  
_________________________  
  
Ok ok, I know-it's a little corny.  
  
Jack: A LITTLE!!!!  
  
*shuts Jack in closet with Skittery, Sapphy and Harry Potter*  
  
Skittery: 'eya Jack! Want some tea?  
  
*Skitts offers Jack a cup*  
  
Jack: AHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
(hey, if you don't get it, read my other stories!!! Hee hee hee!!!)  
  
So there only one thing to do-no not strike-REVIEW!!!  
  
Runs off to cupboard to join in a tea party with Skittery, Jack, Sapphy, and Harry Potter.  
  
Hmmm, it's getting a little crowded in here.  
  
IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW IT, IF YOU HATE IT REVIEW IT, IF YOU ARE A MUGWUMP- THEN . . . I dunno. . . again with the randomness!!!  
  
JUST REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


End file.
